


Fighter

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Phasma and reader are going to be pals, Slow Burn, Torture, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: The reader is captured after the battle of Crait. Hux develops unexpected feelings for her, feeling sympathy when Ren hurts herPlease leave comments on what you think :)





	1. The Prisoner

The hydraulic door hissed open, and Hux walked in to the chilly cell to look interrogate one of the Resistance fighter’s who’d been captured on Crait.

The girl was was covered in dried blood. It stained her clothes and spattered her (S/C) skin. A leather muzzle covered the lower half of her face. Hux turned to the Stormtrooper guarding her and raised an eyebrow in question.

“She bites, Sir.” The trooper said sheepishly. Hux turned his attention back to the prisoner, she was glaring at him with her piercing (e/c) eyes.

“My my.” Hux sneered at her. “you are trouble.” She continued glaring. Hux smirked, and leaned over her. She reared up and headbutted him. He stumbled back with a curse. “Bitch.” He spat. She made an amused noise. He stalked forward and cautiously undid her muzzle. “Now.” He snarled at her. “You are going to tell me everything that you know about the Resistance.”

“No.” She said coldly.

“I’ll ask the Supreme Leader if you don’t.” He warned. She barked a harsh, bitter, laugh,

“Whether or not I tell you, you’ll hurt me either way. I’m not stupid.” She hissed.

Hux grabbed her chin. “Where are they?” He demanded.

“Fuck off.” The girl spat. Hatred burning in her cold eyes. He heard the door open, and Ren walked in. Hux thought of the bruises on his back from Ren’s abuse. Ren chuckled.

“Is she too much for you general?” He laughed, gesturing to the mark from the girl’s headbutting stunt. “Step back I’ll show you how it’s done.”

 

You felt the presence trying to enter your mind. Desperate, you thought of nothing but black. You mentally screamed as loud as you could. The presence withdrew.

“Well, well.” Ren mused. “How cute.” He mocked. “We can do this the hard way.” He gestured to the trooper with the laser axe.

You clamped down you terror. You would not betray the Resistance. You nodded.

“Fine, if you’re serious, then follow through.” You said, trying to keep a calm voice. You had to be brave, the way Poe had been when he was captured.

Hux seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

“Supreme Leader, she’s awfully young for this...” He trailed off as Ren glared at him.

“Catching feelings are we, Hux?” Ren sneered. Hux shifted awkwardly.

“She’s young.” He repeated.

“She’s old enough.” Ren growled.

 

Ren slapped her. She didn’t flinch. Just looked at him with those cool eyes. Ren snorted, and gestured to the trooper. Hux looked away as the laser axe pressed down on her stomach. He winced as she screamed.

“Enough.” Hux spat. “You’ll kill her if you continue with this.”

Ren held up his hand. The trooper raised the axe, stopping immediately. Ren leaned over her, digging his finger into her stomach wound.

“Where are they?” He spat. She reared up, clamping her teeth down on his ear. Ren yelled in surprise and pain. He grabbed her throat, slamming her hard back onto the metal table. Blood streamed down his neck, flowing freely from his ruined earlobe. Breathing heavily, Ren turned on his heel and strode out.

“I want this one alive Hux, make sure she survives.” Hux stepped forward as the trooper left. The girl had her eyes closed now. And he guessed that she had drained her strength to fight him when she’d attacked Ren. He looked down at her bare stomach. The burns were severe enough that they could prove fatal. Hux stepped out, into the hall next to Ren.

“She’ll need to go to the medbay if you want her to live.” Hux informed him. Ren shrugged.

“So take her to the medbay, General, she’s your responsibility.” Ren drawled. “Your responsibility.” Ren repeated smugly. “You think she should go the medbay, you take her there yourself.”

The trooper unlocked her bonds. Hux walked back in, awkwardly picking her up, cautiously, as he was worried she may bite him the way she had bitten Ren. She growled in pain, but otherwise didn’t react. Hux frowned at the blood that was getting on his uniform. He ground his teeth in frustration, and took her across the ship to the medbay. A medic approached.

“Ren wants this one alive.” Hux told her. She nodded and hurried to get supplies. Hux set the prisoner down on one of the cots. Her skin was cold, and clammy. She’d gone into shock. Hux turned towards the medic and the surgical droid with her.

“I’ll be back to check in 2 hours, I had better be impressed.” he warned.


	2. Made it worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux starts to catch feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Droid OC's are in this chapter, let me know what you think of them.
> 
> There is some mention of suicidal thoughts, but they are not related to mental health issues.

You could still feel it, the burning was dull now, but there. You ground your teeth together, you were strapped to the bed with an iron band around your waist. Out of pure spite, you had pulled out your IV. Probably not a smart idea, but you were stubborn, and not about to admit that anything the First Order was doing was in your best interest. You were beginning to regret it though, the pain in your stomach was getting more serious. You knew they had only kept you alive so that they could hurt you more, and you wondered if ripping open the injuries would kill you before someone found out what you’d done, or would they just fix the damage, and add more restraints? You thrashed as you felt a sharp stabbing pain in your stomach. You were so wrapped up in the pain that you didn’t hear the door hiss open.

Hux looked at the girl, she was convulsing, her face pale. He calmly pressed a button, and a droid came in moments later. It buzzed around for several moments, before reattaching the IV to the prisoner’s wrist. Hux tried to ignore the odd feeling that came when he realized that she must have been absolutely terrified to pull out her IV, that, or insane. Hux paused in surprise when he saw the crimson stain blossoming over the sheets. The droid clicked in dismay, and peeled back the sheet, revealing that she had torn open the injury on her stomach. Hux was not a squeamish man, he had seen hundreds of injuries before, but it was somehow... different with her. He averted his eyes from the gaping wound in her pale flesh. The droid slid a sterile needle into her arm, and after a minute, her convulsions grew weaker, then stopped all together. Hux got a good look at her, now that she was still, even from across the room he could tell she was injured. Her forehead was coated with a sheen of sweat, her (H/C) hair was disheveled, and her breathing was labored. He looked up at the droid.

“Monitor her, and notify me immediately when she wakes up.” He commanded, and strode out.

 

You opened your eyes, wincing at the bright white light. After a moment your vision focused. You looked around, eyes landing on two droids, a humanoid medical droid, and a small hovering droid. The bigger of the two droids turned to a keypad, not acknowledging you in any way, the smaller one however, beeped excitedly, and raced over to you, stopping right in front of your face. You eyed it warily, it beeped again, circling you. It was acting... cheerful? You looked at the droid with confusion, and it beeped again.

“What’s he saying?” You croaked out at the other droid.

“He was worried you were going to die.” The other droid answered in a bored female tone. “No accounting for anything with his model, but he seems rather fond of you.” She continued. Then went back to sterilizing instruments. You looked back at the little droid. He hummed at you.

“Do you have name?” You asked. The humanoid droid seemed surprised.

“That is Q5T1.” She replied. “And I am N71S”

“I’m (Y/N)” You whispered. The door hissed open, you looked over as General Hux strode in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome


	3. Developing Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General begins to take more of an interest in his prisoner

You froze as the General circled, twisting your head to follow his movements. His cold blue eyes met yours for a heartbeat, then he glanced away. Q5T1 made a nervous humming noise, but didn’t move. The little droid’s presence was actually rather comforting. Hux suddenly looked up.

“Report.” He said to N71S. The droid looked down at a chart.

“She’s stable sir.” She replied. “But she lost a significant amount of blood.”

Hux’s impassive expression did not change. “Leave.” He instructed. N71S immediately obeyed. Q5T1 remained where he was, hovering by your side. The little droid beeped in protest.

“Fond of her, are you?” Hux said, sounding amused. “Very well, stay then.” He did not seem to care. You went stock still when the General sat on the edge of your bed.

“I still won’t tell you anything.” You growled. Hux shrugged, looking bored.

“Why did you pull out your IV?” He asked, voice cold. You pause, taken aback.

“Maybe I didn’t want it in.” You snark back. “Maybe I have good reason not to trust you.” You add pointedly. Hux raises an eyebrow.

“It was helping you.”

“How was I supposed to know that?” You demanded. “You nearly fucking gutted me, but I’m supposed to know that you’re trying to help me? Get serious.” You laughed, harshly and humorlessly. Twisting to look at him, your stomach screamed in protest, and you stilled.

“Twice now, we’ve saved you.”

“You didn’t ‘save’ me, you kept me alive, there is a difference.”

“You would be rotting on Crait if it wasn’t for me.” He snarls.

“What do you mean if it wasn’t for you?” I demand.

“I told the troopers I wanted them to find anyone still alive, and bring them back.” He pauses. “You were difficult I hear, biting and kicking.”

“I was willing to die there, you know.” Hux looks surprised. “I was willing to die for what I believe in.” You hissed.

“The Resistance left you.” He says slyly. You only shrug.

“They thought I was dead, no hard feelings.”

“You are quite something.” The General muses. You look away.

His gloved hand grips your chin lightly, tilting your face back towards him. He studies you. “At least tell me your name.”

“(Y/N).” You say flatly.

He says nothing more, just strides out. You groan softly, your wound is throbbing, and you’re far more exhausted than you’d like to admit.

 

She was pretty.

Hux shook his head, annoyed at the persistent thought. (Y/N)... She was an interesting girl, her spirited attitude, her loyalty, her bravery. At least Ren had lost interest in her. ‘I don’t need her.’ The ‘Supreme Leader’ had said. ‘Do what you want with her.’ Hux turned, and strode back into the room. (Y/N) was sleeping, the Q5 droid was applying a numbing agent to her stomach wound. Hux watched the way the little droid fussed over the prisoner, applying a sterile pad to the injury. The General hesitated, before unlocking her restraining band. It was unnecessary, she was locked into the private medical cell, she didn’t need to be chained to the bed as well. Perhaps he would take her out of there all together, to somewhere that he could better keep an eye on her...


	4. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will be longer

She wasn’t eating. Hux furiously paced around, as he had been for the past twenty minutes after receiving the report from N71S. Why wasn’t she eating anything? What was _wrong_ with her? Was she in pain from the injury? Was she sick? No, there was no sign of an infection… What was he doing? She was just a rebel prisoner, he had no reason to be concerned about her. What did it matter to him if the stubborn bitch starved to death? But, much to his dismay, it _did_ matter to him. Perhaps he should watch her more closely. His datapad beeped, and he looked at the screen. ‘Something’s wrong.’ Was all it said. He strode through the ship, until he reached the cell. He irritably tapped in the code, and stepped in. (Y/N) was curled up on her side, her breathing was ragged, and her face was twisted in pain. The smaller droid was hovering anxiously around her. Alarmed, Hux looked at N71S.

“What’s wrong with her?” He demanded. 

“I’m doing my best to find out.” The droid replied.

“When did this start?”

“She seemed slightly uncomfortable this morning, but it has gotten worse, about ten minutes ago, she started breathing the way she is now.” There was a sudden gasp, and Hux looked over as she began to cough up blood. 

The smaller droid began to scan her. It beeped in alarm.

N71S spoke sharply. “Are you sure?” Another urgent beep. The droid turned to Hux. 

“Sir, she appears to have a punctured lung, and several broken ribs, this was not on her report when we were assigned to her.”

Hux suddenly felt sick.

“Has anyone been in here?” N71S was silent for a moment.

“The Supreme leader.” She said quietly. “He told us to leave, he used the force to push Q5T1 out…” 

Hux nodded, he had expected as much. Ren was not one to let her defiance go unpunished. Hux peeled away the standard hospital garb, and flinched back. The bruise looked like a reddish-purple storm cloud. (Y/N)’s side’s were heaving, she was struggling to breathe. Hux remembered when his father had hit him, but he had never seen a bruise this hideous. Q5T1 hurriedly prepared the medical equipment. 

He turned to N71S. “Notify me immediately when she is stable.” He commanded. 

“Of course sir.”

It was time he took her out of there, somewhere she was safer…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
